Enigma
by Wilusa
Summary: Presenting oneself as an enigma may seem like a smart idea. But what if one of the people who can't see the real you is...you? Posted in "Misc. TV Shows" Mar. 20, 2013.


DISCLAIMER:_ Banshee_ is the property of Cinemax and the show's producers; no copyright infringement is intended.

x

x

x

Job sat at a table in his crappy motel room, gazing at a fortune in diamonds.

That no one knew he had.

The man masquerading as Lucas Hood had been so agitated that he hadn't even remembered the pouch of diamonds when the two of them fled that _other_ motel room. Escaping Rabbit and his goons by seconds.

_So now Rabbit believes Lucas (yes, always think of him as Lucas so I won't slip up in public, Lucas Lucas Lucas) and Ana have the diamonds. The Lovesick Idiots._

_And the Lovesick Idiots believe Rabbit has them. If they're thinking of the diamonds at all._

He could picture the Idiots, at that very moment, fucking like oversized bunnies on Sugar's attic floor. _Well, she is presumably a "Rabbit"!_

_Gross._

_Maybe no one's thinking of the diamonds. Poor ignored, neglected diamonds!_

He picked one up and rolled it gently between his fingers. Charmed by the light's reflecting off its facets...

For a moment, he let himself entertain the conceit that he might be able to see his reflection in those facets. That would be interesting, because he actually didn't know what he looked like just now - couldn't remember whether he'd washed his makeup off. He used makeup to give himself so many different looks...might the diamond, magically, show him a dozen Jobs?

No. In fact, the only image he had in his _mind_ was of Lucas _(Lucas Lucas Lucas)_ screwing Ana on that attic floor. Or were they being more "respectable," doing it on the bed?

_Forget the Idiots._

He thought, instead, of himself. Of the many "facets" he worked so hard to show.

Job enjoyed keeping people guessing about his sex life. Whether he did it with men, women, or both. When an unwanted lover propositioned him, he responded with an icy, "Don't flatter yourself." When someone asked out of mere curiosity, he said, "That's for me to know...and you not to find out."

The unglamorous truth was that he was a run-of-the-mill heterosexual male.

With superior control of his libido.

He wasn't a transvestite out of any sense of compulsion. It was just the image he wanted to project. Puzzling, intriguing! And his effete mannerisms led potential enemies to underestimate him. They'd learn to their regret that he was a skilled martial artist - with a special talent for grabbing any object within reach, and finding a way to use it as a weapon.

But for many, many years his actual "sex life" had consisted solely of masturbation. In private.

He was unwilling to have sex because of the danger.

No, he didn't fear contracting an STD. He knew safe sex would prevent that.

The risk he saw was that the intimacy of sex might lead to the real, life-threatening danger: falling in love.

If he'd had any doubts about the danger of _that_, what he saw happening to Lucas _(Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas)_ would have dispelled them.

Time after time, the man kept rushing - not "blindly," deliberately! - into situations almost guaranteed to get him killed. All for love of that woman Ana. He'd even forgiven her for an appalling act of betrayal.

Job couldn't see anything desirable about her. _Not my type, I guess._

Lucas _(Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas)_ would have been tortured and probably killed that very day, if Job hadn't rescued him...

Job had put _his_ life on the line, of course, for the sake of the diamonds.

Now he had them. So...should he take off? There was certainly no other reason to stay in this revolting little town! _Rob a two-bit Indian casino? Puh-lease! A degrading waste of my talents. The diamonds are worth fifteen mil...and I know how to fence them._

Of course, if he left, Lucas _(Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas)_ would realize he had the diamonds...

_I can outsmart him. Elude him._

_If I want to._

_He's a great partner in crime. When he isn't making a fool of himself over Ana._

_But he might not come after me. At this point, no one but me seems to give a rat's ass about the diamonds. Poor ignored, neglected diamonds..._

He decided he wouldn't leave just yet. Why? He was curious, that was all. Just curious to see how things would play out. Whether Lucas _(Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas)_ would need any more rescuing.

As he put the diamonds back in their pouch, he thought again of that fanciful notion he'd had...multiple facets of himself.

_All an act._

_I'm a run-of-the-mill heterosexual male._

_With superior control of my libido._

_Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas Lucas..._

x

x

x

The End


End file.
